


Haikyuu Kinks

by kittenn_1906



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dominance, Drooling, Handcuffs, Kinks, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenn_1906/pseuds/kittenn_1906
Summary: Our beloved fluffy Haikyuu couples..with kinks :DHave fun





	1. Asanoya

**Author's Note:**

> Starting with Asanoya, because they deserve love too. Hope you guys like thiss

“ROLLING THUNDER!!”

The sound of Noya’s overenthusiastic shout drew his attention to the other side of the gym. The team was currently practicing in their gym after school, their match with Aoba Jousai looming over their heads like a dark cloud.

The entire team was stressed. Daichi and Suga were faster to yell at any of the first years for stepping out of line, Ryu had kept his shirt on for almost the _entire week_ , and Kageyama and Hinata had an ongoing argument that had descended into a fist fight the day before, despite the fact that they were dating.

Asahi himself found most of his spikes getting blocked, hitting the net and being received than scoring points like they were supposed to, during a three on three match, with Noya, Suga and himself on one team, and Kageyama, Hinata and Daichi on the other. 

Noya seemed to be the only one not affected by the tension that the rest of the team was getting worn down by. He was constantly trying to cheer everyone up, but it was obvious that the teams lack of response was starting to affect him as well.

Asahi blushed as he watched Noya roll into a crouch after doing his rolling thunder receive, his untucked shirt riding up to show off his flat stomach with a hint of muscle. The perfectly received ball went right to Suga, who set it to him. He spiked the ball with all his might, finally scoring a point when Hinata was too late to help Kageyama with a block. With that score, they won the match. 

As he went to grab a drink, he couldn’t help but wonder how, even though they were still first years, Kageyama and Hinata had already gotten together. Suga and Daichi were still at a stand still after two years of tension, both unwilling to confess first, fearing that the other would reject them, or worse be disgusted by them, even though it was blatantly obvious to the rest of the team how much they meant to each other. 

  
Asahi still couldn’t bring himself to confess to the cute libero, even though he had basically fallen in love with him the very first time he had seen him.

He was so small, the perfect height for him to lean down and wrap his arms around his neck and rest his elbows on his shoulders, and the way he styled his hair to make himself seem taller was adorable. Asahi would have loved to run his fingers through Noya’s hair, to wash out the gel that kept it up, to rub it dry with a towel, to feel the smooth texture between his fingers. But mostly, he wanted to feel that lithe body beneath his, moaning with pleasure as he —

“-sahi saan——“

— teased him, as he denied him that release that Noya would've craved. Not that he would be able to do it, he would probably combust into thousands of small pieces before that even happened.

“Asahi san.”

In the back of his mind, he could hear someone calling his name, but his mind was still wander through the things that he would love to do to Noya.

What most people didn't expect from Asahi was his need to dominate, the urge to feel someone,  _Noya, Gods only Noya,_ submitting to his will, to be able to fully control someone. He wanted to own Noya, body and soul, to make him his and his only. 

Thoughts of collars and blindfolds on Noya had him getting half hard. In the middle of practice. Shit.

“ASAHIII!”

His mind snapped back in the right place, still slightly groggy from coming out of his fantasies. He was sitting on the floor, his head between his legs. Startled by the shout, he jumped up, with a slightly frightened, “yes?!”, knocking the small libero who was standing over him backwards.

Out of instinct, he reached out and grabbed Noya’s arm, quickly pulling him against his chest, so that he wouldn’t fall. His other arm wrapped around Noya’s ever so small waist, holding the younger boy against him, as he rocked back into the wall with a small thud.

“Oh my gosh, Asahi, are you alright?!” Noya asked, looking up at Asahi, his hands curled into loose fists against his chest, not seeming to mind the contact between them.

Asahi noticed the blush staining his face red, and wondered why it was there. No way did Noya feel the same way about him.

“Um, Asahi san…” he trailed off, blushing even harder, averting his eyes, and then looking back up to him through his lashes. Asahi then realized that when he had pulled Noya against him, he had slotted his leg between his, and was currently rubbing his half hard erection on his hip.

“Sorry!” he yelped, springing away from Noya. “You just fell and I didn’t want you to fall and hurt yourself because I jumped and hit you and made you fall and— spacing out was so stupid of me I’m so sorry, are you alright?”

Noya gaped at him, wide eyed, before bursting into laughter, his flushed face getting even redder than before as he wheezed for breath.

  
Asahi tore his eyes away from Noya, and saw that the rest of the team had seen the whole thing, all of them chuckling a bit as they started packing up the equipment.

At least his embarrassment was helping to lift the tension, right?

His gaze slid back to Noya, who was now panting, half bent over, his hands on his knees as he gasped for breath, still chuckling now and then, still attempting to contain his laughter to not further embarrass the tall ace.

But when their eyes met, a sudden, heated tension grew between them, Noya’s eyes glazing over slightly, as he looked stared up at Asahi, whose eyes had a hungry desire in them that they so often had when they looked at him. Asahi was, of course, unaware that he was always gave away his desire for Noya through his eyes.

Noya had always waited for Asahi to do something, initiate whatever it was they has between them, but he had had enough.

“Asahi san, come with me.” Noya said, grabbing his hand and starting to walk towards the door, half dragging the ace with him.

Asahi blubbered a halfhearted protest, before shutting up and allowing the shorter boy to drag him out of the gym, their team mates looking after them with fondness in their eyes. The tension between the team was slowly draining away. 

Kageyama and Hinata had gone back to their usual soft bantering and competing over who could pick up the most balls. Tanaka and Ennoshita were talking quietly in the corner as they packed up their things. Tsukki and Yamaguchi were taking down the net posts in silence. 

Suga looked arond at the team that he considered his family, his children sometimes, smiling with his hands on his hips, unaware of the hungry look that Daichi was sending his way. 

And outside, Asahi and Noya were in the changing room, tension growing stronger between them as Asahi stepped inside behind Noya, turning around to close the door. When he turned around again to face Noya, he was startled by the short libero pouncing on him. His balance kept him up as he instinctively grabbed Noya by his hips, keeping him from falling, and Asahi felt his eyes go wide as Noya wrapped his legs around his waist. 

 


	2. Asanoya 2

And outside, Asahi and Noya were in the changing room, tension growing stronger between them as Asahi stepped inside behind Noya, turning around to close the door. When he turned around again to face Noya, he was startled by the short libero pouncing on him. His balance kept him up as he instinctively grabbed Noya by his hips, keeping him from falling, and Asahi felt his eyes go wide as Noya wrapped his legs around his waist. 

Noya's arms were around Asahi's neck breathing hard.  "Asahi san.." he whispered, wrapping his arms more securely around his neck, rubbing his face into Asahi's neck, breathing in his musky, sweaty scent. Noya would never admit it to anyone else, but he loved the way that Asahi smelt. 

After morning practice right before winter break, when the weather was already pretty cold, he'd been facing a bit of a predicament. He had forgotten his sweater at home, and Noya absolutely  _hated_ the cold. He'd been pacing around the club room trying to work up the nerve to face the cold and run into the school building when Asahi had dropped his jacket on him. It was his volleyball club jacket, slightly sweaty, and Asahi had blushed when he told him that he had jogged to school wearing it. 

When they reached the main building, Asahi had run to his class, unaware of how the small first year had buried his face into the jacket, breathing in his scent with a pounding heart and pink tinted cheeks. The jacket was so big on him that its hem had hung almost all the way down to Noya's knees, the libero having to fold the sleeves three times for his fingertips to peek through. 

Now, as Noya buried his face in Asahi's neck, he rubbed his half hard cock onto Asahi's abs.  _Yes,_ he could feel them through Asahi's training shirt, the well defined muscles providing the friction that he craved. He moaned, feeling Asahi's hands grip his hips harder, as the taller boy started to respond as well. 

      "Noya..", Asahi whispered, making him pull away from his neck to look up at him through his lashes. Asahi tried to engrave the sight infront of him into his memory; Noya's face was flushed, his eyes lidded and glossed over with burning desire. His lips were slightly parted, wet from Noya licking them, and they looked so  _lush_ and  _soft.._ Asahi didn't think as he bent down and captured those luscious lips between his own, feeling himself harden even more, feeling euphoric because finally,  _finally_ he was tasting those lips. 

When he didn't feel Noya respond right away, Asahi pulled away, thinking he had overstepped his boundaries, though he didn't go too far, pressing his forehead to Noya's. He kept his eyes closed, fearing that if he looked at the smaller boy, he would see rejection in his light brown eyes. "Noya-san?", he whispered hesitantly. 

But even while the larger part of Asahi feared the rejection, there was another urge in the back of his mind. He wanted to pin the other boy down, to cuff his hands together and above his head. He wanted to cover his small body with his own larger one, wanted to feel Noya arching up to rub against him, to find any sort of friction, and sort of release. And Asahi would give it to him. Eventually. He would tease him until he was begging and pleading, and when he gave it to him, Asahi could only imagine the face Noya would make, how it would be completely distorted by the pleasure that he would make sure Noya got. 

But none of that was going to happen. He wasn't sure the little spitfire would be alright with that, and although he did want to do  _things_ to Noya, Asahi would always make sure that he was alright with any of it before even entertaining the thought of doing them in real life. Right now, Asahi was just desperate to find out if Noya was mad at him or not for kissing him so suddenly. 

Since there was no reaction coming from the small libero, he cracked open his eyes a little bit, to try to gage what kind of response he was going to get. The sight before him made him even harder than before.

Noya was trembling, his mouth slightly open and moving a bit as though he wanted to say something but didn't know how. He looked so red that Asahi felt like there was a chance for him to over heat, even though he knew better. After a year of playing volleyball with him, he knew that Noya flushed really easily from minimal amount of exertion. As Asahi watched, a small line of drool spilled out over Noya's lips.

That seemed to shake the other boy out of his stupor. Somehow, he flushed even more, lifting a hand to wipe at his chin. "Noya.", he said, making him freeze, their eyes finally connecting again, the hand covered in spit hanging between them. Slowly, never breaking their intense eye contact, he leaned down and licked Noya's saliva off his hand. 

No other word could describe what Noya did after seeing that; he melted. He went completely lax in Asahi's arms, a small sigh pushing past his lips, his entire body basically flopping onto the ace, even more so than it already was. 

      "Noya...did you just cum?", Asahi whispered, slowly walking towards the bench, setting him down. Noya was still breathing hard, refusing to look Asahi in the eye. 

      "I, uhh" 

      "Yuu san..." 

The sound of his name made him tense up again. "Say it again, Asahi san. My name." As Asahi stared down at the small face looking up at him, he felt a powerful rush of possessiveness. "Yuu-san..", he growled, leaning down to suckle along his lean neck. He could feel Yuu arching up into him, tilting his head to allow him better access to his neck. 

      "Again."

      "Yuu..." 

His hands were in his hair, untying his messy bun, combing through it, gripping it as he gasped when Asahi bit down on the place where his neck met his shoulders. He was trembling with pleasure, and when Asahi felt his legs lock around his waist again, he lifted him up and, none too gently, slammed Yuu against the metal lockers, his lips never leaving the other boys neck.  

Suddenly, Yuu yanked his hair, dragging his lips away from his neck. Asahi growled in displeasure, and felt more than heard Yuu whine before their lips were smashed back together again, Yuu being the one to initiate this time. His mouth opened instantly, allowing Asahi's tongue to dip inside, to taste him, to map out his mouth. From the position they were in, with Asahi holding Yuu up against the lockers, he had the height advantage, bending down to copy Asahi's movements.

They were kissing as much as trying to eat each other. Saliva was flowing freely down Asahi's throat and jaws, Yuu's back was being rubbed painfully into the lockers, but neither stopped, not wanting to be the first one to pull away.

Their little spell was broken by Tanaka banging on the door, saving them from having to make the decision. "YO! Noya! Asahi-san! Get your asses out here, my stuffs still inside! You can screw later!"

The boys tore their lips from each other, not moving yet, leaning their foreheads against each other, breathing hard. "Yuu..", Asahi whispered, not wanting their time together to end just yet. "You're coming home with me."

Yuu blinked, surprised at how dominating Asahi sounded. He liked it. He grinned, unhooking his legs from around Asahi's waist, and sliding his body slowly down Asahi's, making sure to rub against his hard on. With his feet on the ground and his arms still around Asahi's neck, Asahi had to bend down, placing a hand against the wall next to Yuu to keep himself balanced. Yuu arched his back, rubbing Asahi's hard on even more against his stomache to stimulate the older boy.

In retaliation, Asahi grabbed Yuu's ass with one hand, his fingers digging into the soft flesh, kneading it, and with his other hand, he grabbed Yuu's wrists, _god they were so small both of them fit into one of his hands,_ and held them above his head, as he leaned down and captured Yuu's bottom lip between his teeth and bit softly. Their eyes locked, and Asahi narrowed his eyes at Yuu and ran his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip. Yuu's eyes flashed, and he gasped out an  _okay,_  starting to get hard again, his dick stirring in his sticky boxers.

With that, Asahi pulled away, adjusted his pants, grabbed their bags and walked out the door, dragging the small boy with him. They ignored the rest of the team, both practically sprinting down the stairs to get to Asahi's bike. 

Asahi couldn't help speeding towards his house, peddling as fast as he could. He could feel Yuu rubbing himself against his back, his hands stroking his stomach and thighs as they moved, moaning in his ear. He was doing it on purpose and Asahi couldn't wait to punish him for stirring him up while he was on a bike. Kind of awkward to ride a bike with a hard on. 

Luckily his house wasn't too far away from school. When he reached home, he quickly unlocked the door, dragged Yuu inside and threw their bags onto the floor next to their shoes. Yuu had his back to him, so he spun him around, silencing his startled yelp by covering his lips with his own. He wrapped his thin arms around his neck, and hearing the other boy moan again sent Asahi into overdrive. Grabbing Yuu by the hips, he hefted him up against him again, and started towards his bedroom. 


	3. Asanoya 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dies of shame for not posting forever

_Asahi couldn't help speeding towards his house, peddling as fast as he could. He could feel Yuu rubbing himself against his back, his hands stroking his stomach and thighs as they moved, moaning in his ear. He was doing it on purpose and Asahi couldn't wait to punish him for stirring him up while he was on a bike. Kind of awkward to ride a bike with a hard on._

_Luckily his house wasn't too far away from school. When he reached home, he quickly unlocked the door, dragged Yuu inside and threw their bags onto the floor next to their shoes. Yuu had his back to him, so he spun him around, silencing his startled yelp by covering his lips with his own. He wrapped his thin arms around his neck, and hearing the other boy moan again sent Asahi into overdrive. Grabbing Yuu by the hips, he hefted him up against him again, and started towards his bedroom._

Slamming the bedroom door open, Asahi stumbled inside not bothering to close the door, his lips still locked with Yuu’s. His parents were never home anyways. Stopping for a moment, he eyed Yuu breathing hard on the bed, his eyes almost lit up in his excitement.

      “Don’t,” Asahi says, when he sees Yuu start to pull at his clothes, the gruffness of his voice freezing Yuu in the middle of taking off his shirt.

Asahi walked over, watching as Yuu pulled off his shirt anyways, eyes narrowing at the smaller boy. Yuu was smirking at him, as he leaned back against Asahi’s pillow, his hands coming up to rub at his nipples, arching his back with a moan meant to tease.

Stopping at the edge of the bed, Asahi stared, stared as Yuu writhed and groaned on his bed, watched as Yuu’s hands started to slide towards his pants… and pounced. He grabbed Yuu’s legs, dragging him to the edge of the bed, his legs dangling off the sides, on either sides of his hips. Grabbing both his pants and his boxers, Asahi tore them off of his body in one go, revealing to him that lean, petite and yet strong body, that _perfect body_ to him. 

He placed his hand gently beside Yuu's head, leaning down to capture his lips again, finding that he wasn't able to stay away from those delicious lips for too long. He felt as much as heard him moan into his mouth, against his tongue, as he grinned his still clothed erection against Yuu’s, the friction driving the smaller boy crazy, practically lying down on top of him, though being sure not to crush him with his weight.

      “Asahi sann...” he groaned, reaching down to try to slide his hands into Asahi’s pants. Just before he could though, Asahi grabbed his wrists and and place them above his head, grinding down even harder onto Yuu, denying him any extra relief

Yuu on the other hand, was going crazy, arching to rub his dick against Asahi anywhere he could, his stomach, his erection; his mouth open and drooling as he tried to get some relief from the burning pleasure that he realized he quite liked. He couldn’t move his arms at all, both of them being pinned down by one of Asahi’s hands _yes just one of them holy sweet baby Jesus they were big enough to hold both of his wrists in one hand. Made him wonder how big Asahi would be.. down there..._

Asahi watched as Yuu moaned, harder than he had ever been in his life, his eyes tracking the trail of drool making its way down his jaw, leaving little trails of shininess.

Lifting himself up and away from Yuu was a task more mental than physical, not wanting to stray too far from that welcome heat, but wanting to tease Yuu and most of all punish him a bit for riling him up in the locker room and on the bike.

Ignoring Yuu’s soft whispered protests, he stood up from his spot, pushing the small libero down when he tried to sit up, and before Yuu could even start to complain, Asahi dropped to his knees and took Yuu’s small but hard cock into his mouth, all the way to the base.

The shout that came out of Yuu’s mouth spurred him on, swirling his tongue around it as he pulled back to focus on the tip. Without Asahi’s hands to hold his arms down, Yuu grabbed the top of his head, tangling his fingers into Asahi’s hair, pulling out the rubber band that kept his hair back.

Asahi worked his mouth around Yuu’s cock, not stopping even as his hand found the bottom drawer of his cabinet besides his bed, pulling out a bottle of lube. At one point, Yuu had wrapped his legs around Asahi’s head as well, breath coming out faster and shallower as he slowly reached his peak.

      “Asahi... I’m gonna cum.. aah!”

But just before Yuu could release, Asahi pulled his head off of his cock, grabbing the base of it with a hand to keep him from being able to cum.

      “Asahiiii!”

Smiling in a wicked way, Asahi moved to sit on the bed, a soft but firm command coming out of his mouth, “Get on your knees.” 

As Asahi watched Yuu comply, he watch his face grow redder and redder until his entire neck and upper chests were the same color as his face. He rubbed himself through his pants, his other hand cupping the base of Yuu’s neck to pull him in for another heated kiss. Their teeth knocked together but neither cared, exploring each other’s mouths again with a ferocity that left their lips bruised.

Pulling away, he pushed Yuus face down onto his crotch. “Look at me,” he said, as Yuu started unbuttoning his pants. The eye contact between them was tense as Yuu grabbed Asahi’s zipper between his teeth and slowly dragged the down, making sure his eyes never left Asahi’s. Then, Yuu ran his tongue over his bulge covered by the thin fabric of his boxers, making Asahi throw his head back with a groan.

After Yuu licked him a few times, he started suckling along his hard on through the fabric, leaving a mess of saliva behind, Asahi lightly pushed Yuu off, ignoring his small whine that quickly went quiet when he pulled out his cock. Its tip already leaking pre cum, Yuu’s eyes widened at the size of it. Leaning in, he licked the tip, making eye contact with Asahi again before plunging the rest into his mouth. Asahi let out a deep groan at the sudden heat around his dick, his hands grabbing Yuu’s head, pushing it down further.

Yuu pulled back, sucking on his cock as he retreated, before plunging his nose into the coarse hair at the base, breathing in Asahi’s scent, rubbing his cheek along his length. As he took his cock into his mouth again, Asahi grabbed the bottle of lube, squirting a generous amount onto his fingers and pressed against Yuu’s hole.

Arching his back, Yuu moaned with Asahi’s cock still in his mouth, nearly sending Asahi over the edge. He gently pressed against his shoulders, telling him to sit up for a bit. As Yuu pulled back, Asahi slid his pants and boxers off. Yuu crawled over to him, his back arched, swaying his ass high in the air, his eyes glinting as he straddled Asahi. He rubbed his hard on along Asahi’s both moaning at the friction before seeking out each others mouths, tongues battling over dominance.

Asahi wins of course, dominating Yuu’s mouth as he pushed Yuu onto his back, one hand resting besides his head, keeping his weight off of the smaller boy and the other hand reaching down, plunging a slick finger into him. A small scream of pleasure came out of Yuu’s throat, quickly silenced by Asahi’s tongue. As Asahi worked his finger, he found that Yuu was not as tight as he thought he would be, plunging another finger inside him.

He pulled back to watch Yuu’s face, watch pleasure and lust dance across his face, and felt a sudden unexplainable surge of anger. “Have you done this before?” he asked, his voice guttural and low, his eyes narrowed. Confusion quickly replaced the lust on Yuu’s face as he stared up at him.

      “What?”

      “This,” he said, curling his fingers, pressing against a bundle of nerves.

Yuu squealed, arched his back and wrapped his legs around Asahi, realization rushing over him like a tide.

      “No,” he whispered, “No, Asahi san, of course not,”

      “ _Asahi,_ ” the ace corrects. “Then why are you so sensitive?” he says, curling his fingers again, rubbing them harder against Yuu’s prostate.

      “Aa—Asaa-hii!”

      “Why are you so _loose_? _”_

Another scream pierced the air as Asahi grabbed the base of Yuu’s dick, preventing him from cumming. Breathing hard, Yuu raised a hand to gently wrap around the back of Asahi’s neck, pulling him down so that he could burry his face in his neck.

      “dos..” Asahi heard him whisper. “What?”

      “Dildos!” You yelled, suddenly shoving Asahi away from him, his hands coming up to cover his eyes. “I have a few dildos at home and I like to use them! And I think of you! And I do it every day after practice because receiving your spikes and watching you change and _smelling you I can’t concentrate on anything else other than that I love you!_ And then I have to go to school the next day and it happens again! _”_

Bewildered, Asahi leaned away,the words clicking in his brain, “So you didn’t sleep with another guy?”

      “No!”

Asahi slumped down, his face coming closer to his, their lips brushing with very word, “And you love me?”

And Yuu froze. “Yuu?” Asahi whispered against his lips, leaning down to slip his tongue in between them before pulling back again. “Yuu _chan?”_ he whispered again, emphasizing the _chan_ with a curl of his fingers, still inside of Yuu, jolting him back to reality.

      “Yes! Gods, yes, Asahi, _yes-“_ his words cut off by Asahi’s hungry lips, a small whine escaping his lips as Asahi pushed one more finger inside him, his small body writhing with pleasure. Asahi felt joy soaring through his body, joy and _lust,_ a heat so intense it felt like his body was over heating with the need to be inside the smaller boy writhing beneath him, bucking his hips up as his fingers curled and teased inside of him.

Grabbing the lube, he slicked his fingers up even more, grinding them harder inside of Yuu, watching as he came undone underneath him, waiting until he almost came again before quickly pulling his fingers out.

Disconnecting their lips, before Yuu could finish voicing is protest, he lay back, pulling Yuu on top of him to straddle him, their arousals rubbing together, making them moan at the same time. He grabbed Yuu’s hips, their eyes meeting and he still for a moment, to see if the other boys wanted to pull back or not, giving him an option to back out if he still needed to. And Asahi _would._ If Yuu told him to stop then and there, he would have. He would probably have to go jerk himself off in the bathroom, but he would have stopped.

And Yuu, seeing all of that conveyed in his eyes, smirked, rolled his hips, threw his head back in a wanton way, moaned even louder when Asahi’s cock rubbed against his hole. He grabbed Asahi, positioning himself over him, and leaned down to kiss Asahi. And Asahi had had just about enough. Thrusting his hips up, he buried himself to the hilt inside Yuu, ignoring his once again startled and pleasured yelp, and started slamming his hips up as fast as he could, leaving Yuu to just hold himself up.

Yuu started sucking away at his chest, probably leaving huge dark marks, but he still had the sense to do it somewhere not so noticeable. Mid thrust, Asahi rolled over, so that Yuu’s back was on the bed, and he was on top. He grabbed Yuu’s hips, lifted them up just a slight bit and started pounding into him, the tightness and the wetness of the small body beneath him driving him slowly insane, as well as the sounds coming from Yuu’s lips, his lips connected with Yuu's neck, leaving dark marks some where  _noticeable_ , because damn if he wasn't going to show everyone who Yuu belonged to. 

Yuu had his hands around Asahi’s neck, hanging on for dear life as his —what was he?? boyfriend? crush?— pounded away at his prostate, making him moan and scream. Asahi could feel him tighten up, and knew that the smaller boy would cum soon. So he flipped Yuu over again, lifting himself up onto his knees, so that his arms were holding Yuu’s legs up, so that only his shoulders were on the bed, pounded even harder and deeper into him.

And as Yuu shook and screamed as his orgasm washed over him, he pulled out, forcing himself not to cum yet, to look down at a panting and out of breath Yuu, he whispered “I love you, Yuu,”.

      “I love you too Asahi,”

And hearing that, Asahi slowly lowered Yuu back onto the bed, wrapped his legs around his waist, and slammed his still hard cock into him again. Yuu’s scream hadn’t even finished sounding yet before Asahi was pounding into him again, his hands reaching down to stroke Yuu’s already hard cock in rhythm with him. “Fuck fuck _fuck!”_ he shouted as he came, pulling out to shoot his cum over Yuu;s chest and face, his hands not stopping as Yuu came as well, letting out another high pitched whine.

Asahi collapsed next to Yuu both of them breathing hard, their hands still roaming across each other as though they couldn’t bear the thought of leaving each others bodies just yet, tracing lines up each others arms and along their bodies.

Asahi rolled onto his side, his mind finally coming back to him. “Oh my god! Yuu! Are you alright?” He sat up, grabbing at some tissues to wipe his cum off of Yuu’s still form.

      “Yes — Asa—hi, mm finee,” Yuu muttered, not able to form coherent words yet, his body still tingling with pleasure, his hips jolting every once in a while as his orgasm seemed to linger.

Asahi frowned, leaning down to inspect him, fearing he had hit his head or something, _he should have known he was being too rough with his fragile body._

 _“_ Oi, who you calling fragile?” Yuu’s voice snapping him out of his thoughts. _Damn I said that out loud didn’t I._

      “Hell yes you did. Now get down here.” Yuu said, pulling Asahi down so that he was laying besides him, curling up against his big body, with him as the little spoon and Asahi as the big spoon. He nuzzled his head backwards into Asahi’s neck, turning his head to breath his scent in. Asahi leaned his head down to capture his lips, their kiss gentle and slow, sweet, in comparison of the kisses they had shared before this one.

      “Yuu, will you be my boyfriend?” their lips brushing with every word.

      “Yes Asahi, yes!—“ he cut off Yuu’s words with a kiss, knowing that he would start to ramble if he didn’t.

He broke the kiss to nuzzle against Yuu for a bit, before Yuu said, “Well, this is comfortable and all, but Im sweating and stinky, and I really need a bath,” and proceeded to try to get up. He had two problems with that. For one, trying to get out of Asahi’s embrace was hard, the big ace not wanting to let him go just yet, and two….. he couldn’t walk, dropping to his knees the instant he tried to stand up.

He could hear Asahi’s quiet laughter as he scooted over the bed to kneel besides him. “Come on, Yuu chan,” he whispered as he picked Yuu up, his arms wrapping around Yuu’s back and under his knees, giving him a soft kiss before walking with him like that into the bathroom and sitting him onto the edge of the tub, which he then proceeded to fill with warm water.

Needless to say, they made love again during their bath, and before they had even dried off, Asahi had already thrown him back onto the bed and where they stayed as they made each other cum again and again. 

Thank god the next day was Saturday. 


	4. Asanoya 4

To say that waking up was unpleasant was an understatement. His body was sore, his nipples stung and his hole felt abused, yet Yuu couldn't have been more content. Asahi's arm was wrapped tightly around his waist, as if he couldn't bear to part with Yuu even in his sleep, and a sense of elation rose at that thought. He could feel Asahi's body wrapped around his, every little detail, the strong solid chest and the abs against his back, the longs legs tangled with his and most of all, he could feel his semi against his cheeks. Yuu shuffled his hips as much as he could in that position, rubbing against Asahi and he felt as he slowly hardened against his ass and _ground_ against it, its length rubbing his back as he palmed his own dick.

Then Asahi thrust his hips forwards, his cock sliding between Yuu's legs with ease, rubbing against his balls and he gave a startled yelp at the sudden pleasure. Looking over his shoulder, he could tell that Asahi was still sleeping even as he kept thrusting between his legs, and ground back against him, rubbing himself faster and faster until he came with a cry, his hand unable to muffle the sound. He slowly stopped moving as his release washed over him, tired and satisfied, squeezing the last bits of cum out of his cock. 

Asahi's erection twitched, as if reminding him that it was still there, still moving between his legs. He gently tipped Asahi onto his back and straddled the other boy, his knees resting on either sides of his waist. He leaned forwards and gently placed his lips on Asahi's slightly parted ones, pressing soft kisses on them, slipping his tongue in between them slightly before slowly moving down his neck. Slowly scooting downwards, he pressed soft kisses to Asahi's chest, stopping to lap at his hard nipples a bit, before continuing on farther down, feeling Asahi's cock twitch against his stomach. 

As he neared Asahi's member, he slowed down to press soft kisses and licks around his abdomen, rubbing his face against the shaft a bit, feeling himself harden again as he continued his ministrations on Asahi. Flattening his tongue, he ran it up the underside of his dick a few times, before suckling on the tip of his member. His taste burst in his mouth, and as if it were an aphrodisiac, it spread like wildfire to heat up the rest of his body.

Moaning, he took more into his mouth, and feeling Asahi’s hips start to buck up, he pulled off and went back to suckling at the base of his cock. As the bigger boy started to calm down, he licked his way back up to the tip of his cock, and plunged as much of it as possible into his mouth. Just as he got to the base of his member, he started feeling like he couldn’t take anymore. Pulling back, Yuu hollowed his cheeks and sucked on his cock as he retreated back up, before slowly taking his member into his throat again.

He feels Asahi shift and take a deep breath. The ace made a confused sound, propping himself up onto his elbows.

“Yuu?..” Yuu swallowed around his cock, earning a deep groan from the ace, before pulling back up, swirling his tongue around until he got to the tip, pausing to suckle on it for a while, lifting his eyes to meet the ace’s. Finding pure lust and desperation in them.

Asahi reached down, his hand tangling into the hair at the base of Yuu’s neck and pushed him down slowly onto his cock again. Giving up his control to Asahi, Yuu let him slide his dick deep into his throat, relaxing as much as possible, moaning as Asahi ground his face into the coarse hair at the base of his cock.

~~~

Asahi quickly pulled Yuu’s head up off his member and stuck two fingers into his wet, warm, drooling mouth, watching Yuu’s glazed eyes closed half way as he swirled his tongue around his fingers. He plunged them even deeper into his mouth, slurping sounds filling the room as he finger fucked his mouth. Sitting up, he grabbed Yuu’s small tongue with his index and middle fingers and pulled it out of his mouth, watching as drool slide down his jaws. Leaning forwards, he stuck his own tongue out letting a line of his own saliva flow down and drip onto Yuu’s outstretched one.

“Aathahiii,” Yuu whined, flushing even more as he tasted Asahi on his tongue.

Yuu looked utterly wrecked, on all fours with his hair tousled, his tongue out and dripping in drool, both his own and Asahi’s. Asahi’s eyes flashed as he felt another bout of desire run through his body. Letting go of Yuu’s tongue, he didn’t give the other boy time to question, time to think before he plunged his dick into his mouth, thrusting deep into his throat.

The feeling of Yuu moaning on his cock sent him into frenzy, pulling out and thrusting quickly into his mouth with reckless abandon, feeling his orgasm building up. Yuu opened his throat up as much as possible, allowing Asahi to fuck his face. Feeling Asahi tense up, he knew that the other boy was bout to cum, so he moaned, sending vibrations through his cock.

Asahi shoved Yuu’s face as far down as it would get on his cock, grinding up to fill up as much of his throat as possible, before abruptly pulling out of his throat, cumming into Yuu’s mouth. After he finished, he thrust once more, deeply into Yuu’s throat before pulling out, looking down to see the smaller boy staring up at him with glazed eyes and an open mouth to show all the cum that was still in his mouth.

Leaning down, he brushed his thumbs over Yuu’s cheeks, before sliding his tongue out of his mouth and letting his saliva drip into Yuu’s open mouth again, before leaning back and sticking two fingers into it, and stirring everything around.Hearing Yuu groan, he slid his fingers in a bit deeper, to the edge of his throat, before pulling out and gently tapping his lower jaw up, signaling to Yuu that he wanted him to close his mouth.

“Swallow,” he whispered, looking into Yuu’s eyes as the boy did just that. When Yuu opened his mouth to gasp in a breath, he grabbed his face and kissed him, meshing their mouths together as their tongues tangled and rubbed against each other. Leaning back, he pulled Yuu onto of him so that the other boy was straddling his waist.

With a whimper, You pulled away from his seeking mouth, and laid his head against the crook of Asahi’s neck. Asahi rubbed his back and pressed kisses against the side of Yuu’s face, as Yuu sucked some more marks onto his neck.

“…good morning Asahi..”

“……good morning darling.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

      “Kageyama!! I bet I can pick up more balls than you!!” Hinata shouted already racing to pick up the balls on the court. “Dumbass, you got a head start!” Kageyama yelled, instantly chasing after him and whacked him on the head (gently) before scrambling to pick up balls as well, chuckling when Hinata screeched his outrage.

They both grabbed as many as they could in the arms before stumbling towards the bins where they keep the balls, before racing out to collect more. By the time they were done, they had a clear winner; Hinata.

      “Haha, Bakayama, I’m faster than you!!”

      “Shut up idiot, you cheated! You tripped me!

      “You snooze, you lose!!” Hinata chortled, grabbing the cart and pushing it into the storage room, Kageyama quickly following. "Cheaters get punished," he growled in a low voice, grabbing Hinata's waist from behind. Hinata started struggling, not wanting what he knew would be coming next. "KageyamMAAA!!" he screamed as fingers dug into his sides. Kageyama's strong fingers flexed as Hinata bucked up, he head whipping backwards. The smaller boy started squealing, trying to get away but Kageyama simply followed.

Peals of laughter and giggles filled the storage room as Kageyama backed Hinata into a corner, with the latter attempting to bribe him to stop. "Plea --aahahhah-- sTOOP!!" This continued for a while, Hinata's legs giving way and he crumpled to the floor, Kageyama slowing his barrage of tickles to quickly catch him before he injured himself. 

      "Im sorry!" Hinata panted out, exhausted from laughing so much. "Mmm" was Kageyama's only reply before he sunk down to sit next to the smaller boy, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Hinata instinctively leaned against him, still out of breath. "You're so mean, Tobio." 

Tobio's shoulder stiffened for a second before he grabbed Hinata and lifted him so that he was sitting on his lap, his legs parting so that he was straddling the taller boy. Leaning down, Hinata hugged Tobio's shoulders, resting the sides of their heads against each others. "Shouyou," Tobio whispered, his arms coming up to wrap around his ridiculously small waist, both of them content to just stay in that position for a while. 

After a bit, Tobio turned his head and started pressing small kisses onto Shouyou's neck. Shouyou groaned, pressing closer, tilting his own head to start licking at Tobio as well, landing small open mouthed kisses on the flushed skin of his neck. Tobio pressed his hips up into Shouyou, using the grip on his waist to press him firmly down on his growing erection, the smaller boy gasping and groaning as he ground his own hips down onto the delicious heat. 

Shouyou pulled his head back, connecting his lips with Tobio's as they kept grinding into each other, their lips moving languidly with each others. The kiss slowly became more and more heated, Tobio running his tongue along the seam of Shouyou's lips before plunging it into his mouths, there tongues tangling as their hands grabbed onto each other tightly. 

Letting out little high pitched whimpers, Shouyou ground his hips down onto Tobio's, flinching slightly as he felt a large hand start palming him through his gym shorts. "Tobio," he panting, pulling away slightly, still close enough to breathe each others airs. Hands moved quickly, pulling down shorts before Tobio's hand wrapped around them both, cocooning their dicks tightly together.

Both of the boys moaned at the same time, tensing up as he started to jerk them both off at the same time. Neither of them lasted long, especially when Shouyou's hand came down to tease their tips as well, cumming harshly at the light touch. The two boys slid down against the wall until they were lying on the floor panting, their hands covered in cum. 

Tobio licked the small line of drool that slid down Shouyou's chin, the other boy moaning at the lewd act. "Come home with me?" Tobio whispered lowly, both boys still spent from their earlier acts. "Of course,"Shouyou said, knowing how rarely his parents were home. 

       "Give me a piggy back, my legs aren't working." Shouyou said. Tobio grumbled but leaned down, slipped his arm under the back of Shouyou's knees and using the other to support his back. "I always wanted to try this," he breathed as he walked out of the storage room, thanking god that all the other team members had gone home for the day. Shouyou was unusually silent as he was carried to the locker room and set on the bench, quietly watching as Kageyama grabbed their things. 

Suddenly, while Tobio was changing, he stood up and strode out the door, the other boy scrambling to put his clothes on so that he could catch up. Outside, Shouyou waited for him with a grin, somehow having produced curry buns out of no where. As the two boys walked towards Tobio's house eating their curry buns, Shouyou kept sneaking glances at Tobio, not doing them very well as the grumpy setter picked up on it right away.

      "....what do you want.." he asked, lightly shoving Shouyou with his shoulder. "This," he replied, grabbing one of Tobio's hands. The gesture was adorable, Shouyou's face was bright red as he looked away, even the back of his neck and ears were flushed a lovely hue. Leaning down, he licked the back of Shouyou's ear, earning a startled gasp that drove him to lightly bite down on it as well.

Moaning, Shouyou stopped walking, turning around to press himself flush against Tobio's chest, muttering "Stop turning me on in the middle of the road, idiot,". Tobio flushed, feeling his own dick start to harden the longer he stared at Shouyou's red face. Not replying, Tobio grabbed his arm and started walking faster towards his house. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OOh, what will they do next???  
> Comment and kudos are appreciated! :)


End file.
